Dating Don'ts 101
by Maeki8
Summary: Kagome always had the worst luck when it came to dating. No matter how perfect it all seemed to be in the beginning, there's always something that ends the relationship. What happens when a mysterious man suddenly shows up in front of her after one of her break ups? What if he was a demon? Will he break her bad luck or will he end up being a part of Kagome's list of dating don'ts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Baby, it's not what you think." My so-called boyfriend just about begged. He could grovel and sob, but I will not take a cheater back. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, fuck you.

I've gone through enough relationships to block him out right after the world famous 'it's not what you think' speech because more likely than not, it _is_ exactly what I thought. By this time, I learned from the past and just let go. I need no explanations. Besides, it's been the same excuse after another:

_It's not you, it's me._

_I'm going through something and a relationship is not what I need right now._

_She came on to me. I tried to tell her I already had you but she kept going at it!_

And perhaps the cruelest of them all. The one that practically ripped me out of the pleasure of ever getting an orgasm again was by my high school boyfriend of a year and a half. His once smooth voice sounding cold and uncaring in my memory:

_You're like a fish. You just lay there doing nothing. Ever consider that maybe - just maybe, relationships go two ways?_

The next day, he broke it off and that ended the longest relationship I've had. He was the best - treated me right. If he never said those words, I would be sporting the largest diamond on my ring finger right now.

It was my current boyfriend's, _soon_ to be ex's, birthday today, so I took off early from work and drove straight home. I baked and decorated his cake and headed four hours to his house.

I had planned to surprise him with one of my homemade cakes, hoping we can eat it together or better yet, let him eat the icing off of his gift - me. But, the gods of heaven had a different thought in mind.

I grit my teeth as I saw him already eating somebody else's goodies. To top it all off, he was sucking off the man I've been crushing on for years! The thought of sharing the cake was wiped off my mind as I watched the scene happen on his kitchen table - which I remembered being spread eagled on top of not too long ago.

Have I ever mentioned the lucky streaks of my dating life? It was like a flying pig or a majestic unicorn prancing along rainbow road - nonexistent.

"We're through." Were the only words I could utter. Contrary to what I was feeling inside, my voice did not quiver. It was calm, even. The kind of tone nobody wanted to hear when something terrible happened.

I clutched the cake in my hand. For a brief second, I thought of smashing his brains out with the perfectly boxed and - may I add, beautifully decorated strawberry shortcake, his favourite, but thought against it. My precious cakes don't deserve such cruel fate. They deserved to be devoured by a woman who had just had her heart broken by her gay boyfriend of six embarrassing months.

So I turned around, picked the little pride I had left, held my head high and strutted my Louboutin out of there.

I glanced at my watch. _4 o'clock_. If I hurry, I could get to the shop as soon as it closed. I planned on kicking everyone out and prepping for tomorrow myself.

Once inside my car, the pity party started.

Creepy stalkers, heartless jerks, financially abusive unemployed lazy asses, bipolar gang members, sensitive pediatrician by day and an S&M fanatic by night, a sexy ass confused lesbian who ended up as straight as a stick when I found her engaged to my cousin, a threesome that went horribly wrong because all I did was watch them go at it all night, and finally, to complete my miserable list of dating-don'ts 101, a gay heartthrob. It was cringe-worthy how I've dated each and every one hoping for that Hollywood happy ending.

_I think I'm cursed. _A sigh escaped my lips.

No wonder he knew his magentas from his fuschias, Kate Spade handbags from my Coco Chanels and whether my heels matched my outfits. I wanted to rip my eyeballs out and feed them to my cat. _I was so fucking blind._ I bet it was Ayame from middle school. She's the witch. She's the one that cursed me. She had always hated me for the fact that the love of her life had a _thing_ for me.

"Oh, hey boss," one of my young peppy employees greeted as soon as I entered. His eyes growing into saucers seeing my get up. I could tell he wanted to say more, but the crease on my brow probably did not welcome any comments of why I was there when it was nearing closing time and why I was wearing such a skimpy outfit.

"Where's everybody?" I asked, already tying my hair up in a messy bun and putting my apron on.

Hearing no response, I turned around and asked the question again, adding his name this time.

"Everyone e-except Hitomi and I already went home." He stuttered, looking at my legs a little too long.

"Don't you two have a date tomorrow?" He nods. "It's your lucky day then. Call Hitomi, I will do the prepping so you can both go home early. Don't worry, I won't cut your pay." I instructed, signalling him to leave already.

"T-thank you." He stuttered again and clumsily headed to the kitchen to call his girlfriend of 3 fucking years. Not even a minute passed and he was dragging Hitomi out of the shop, but not before I heard her hiss about my obvious bad mood due to being dumped again.

"Have fun on your date tomorrow," I found myself call in a disgustingly bitter voice.

I winced, was I really jealous of these teens? _Yes. _My mind dared retort. I flipped the open sign on the door with a little more force than necessary and flicked the lights off so I can wallow in darkness. Sulking, I headed to the back and prepped. If anybody should know one thing about me, heartbroken or not, work always came first.

Two and a half hours later of what I considered a task equal to meditating, I headed to the front of the bakery, took the cake from the counter and sat at a tall stool. The once busy streets now quiet and isolated, with a few cars zooming by once in a while.

I set the cake in front of me, untied the bow and opened the box. I took the fork and dug a large chunk in the middle. "Shit, shit, shit." I chanted, feeling the familiar sting in my eyes and witnessing the lights filtering from the window blur. "Don't fucking cry. It was his lost." I soothed myself even though I knew deep down that I had lost another one, my pride deeply wounded.

What could I have done wrong? I did everything he asked. I invested so much time, even drove 4 hours there and back twice a week just so we could maximize our time together. How the hell did I lose to a man? Was I that boring?

In between large spoonfuls, regrets and my sobs, I felt a shiver crawl up my bare arms. It was one of those eerie moments where I felt as if somebody was staring at me. After wiping my eyes with a kleenex to reduce the tears and the translucency of my vision, I looked up.

As soon as I did that, the most unexpected chain of events happened to me that night.

3 things I was aware of: First, I had eaten half a cake in one sitting. Second, my mouth was stuffed with what I was almost positive was another quarter of the cake. Third, a man looking like an Abercrombie and Fitch model was standing outside my bakery, _watching me._

He wore a dark suit, highlighting his unusual but beautiful silver hair. Even from this distance, I could tell he towered over me. He had broad shoulders, rippling muscles, and smouldering hazel eyes - or were they golden?

He opened the door and I gasped. Not from fear or panic, but the delicious smell of cologne that wafted in the air as soon as he did.

I fought the urge to throw myself at him and drown in his delicious scent.

I bit my lip the same time he licked his. Seeing my blatant stare and obvious and unexpected lust, he gave me one of those heart-stopping crooked grins most movie stars would spend years in front of a mirror of in order to imitate it.

"What is your name?" _Oh my._ I clamped my legs tightly together, shivering at the unfamiliar pool of desire down below. For a girl who has had no orgasms in over 4 years, it seems as if I could come just from hearing his deep, manly voice.

In my brief moment of distraction, he stepped closer, our bodies now just a mere centimetre apart. I almost recoiled, ashamed of what a slob I probably looked at the moment. But to my surprise, I closed the distance between us by resting my hands on his hard chest. My thighs opening up enough to let him position one of his legs between mine and allowing me to feel his semi-erect front.

He wiped frosting from the corner of my lips and, without breaking eye contact, sexily licked his fingers. My lungs seemed to have forgotten how to swallow and spit oxygen and carbon dioxide.

"K-Kagome." I all but breathed out.

"Kagome." He echoed, taking a strand of my hair. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Beautiful."

I felt my cheeks redden, then caught myself. What the hell am I doing? Sure I've played around before, but I don't go whoring myself at random men who took my fancy. Less than 7 hours ago, I found out my ex-boyfriend was a homosexual - and for god knew how long. Now I'm practically drooling over a man I just saw today. Not to mention almost climaxing when he hasn't even touched me.

I shook my head and gently pushed him away from me. "I'm sorry Mr-"

"Inuyasha." He corrected, intently holding onto my chocolate orbs.

"Okay, I'm sorry but we're closed." I uncrossed my legs and recrossed them, his stare melting my insides and gathering between my thighs.

"Say it." He said suddenly.

I stared up at him, confusion evident in my expression, "Say-" I drawled, "what?"

"My name, Kagome. Say it."

"Uh-" I mentally skimmed through my list and immediately categorized him in the creepy stalker department. _Or a dedicated admirer. _My mind purred, studying his eyes as they did the same to mine. "I-Inuyasha?" I obeyed hesitantly.

A groan came from his direction and I looked up, suddenly afraid that he was hurt.

"I finally found you." Was the last thing he said before he kissed and licked the icing off my face, sending electric shocks coursing through my body. He gave another appreciative sound.

I've done some foreplay before, but it was never this intense. I never acted in such a haste. It was not a want but a deep carnal need burning inside of me that demanded to be sated.

I moaned when his hand slid down, easily pushing aside the flimsy top I normally don't wear a bra with and squeezed one of my heavy breasts. My head leaned back and pulled away from his kiss. He leaned down, placed open-mouthed kisses down my neck and took a nipple in between his forefinger and thumb. He pulled the hard nub - tweaked, pulled, tweaked, then repeated his massage until I was panting for release, feeling it surfacing closer and closer.

I clung to his neck and forced his lips back on mine, this time taking charge and entering my tongue inside his hot mouth. He moaned and wrestled mine, fighting for dominance.

In my moment of determination, he slid his large hand over my short skirt, led his way under my black cotton thong and rubbed my wet, swollen and very sensitive bud. That was all it took before my world exploded. A strangled sob escaped my lips, clinging on to his suit for support.

I shuddered in pleasure and collapsed in his arms.

"Oh god," I hissed, realizing how fast I had come.

His lips broke into a victorious grin.

"I love strawberries." He murmured, taking the finger with my essence and popping it into his mouth, sucking and licking as he stared down at my guilt-ridden, surprised eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I got an idea in my head and thought I might try it out. Tell me what you think! Please and thank you. Is it worth continuing? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter Two**

If your parents were anything like mine growing up, you would have spent a good hour or two every Sunday afternoon watching skilled predators hone in on unsuspecting innocent preys on Discovery Channel.

Now, before your brain buzzes into ridiculous conclusions about what type of sensible parents would allow their children to watch such violent films, in my parents' defense, they were zoologists - or maybe zookeepers. I'm not too sure. It's been such a long time since I've seen them that the exact job description slowly became muddled a little bit more as the years passed by.

They have always told my little brother, Souta and I that if we paid enough attention from our weekly family get-togethers, we would learn valuable life lessons and survival skills.

Even though I wasn't into the family business like Souta was, this time, I took my parents' words to heart. As a result, by the time I reached the young age of seven, I've come to realize that just like the gazelles or elephants being torn and ripped to pieces on my television screen, the slow and/or weak humans would also share the same fate as the carcasses of those poor animals.

And _that_ is the reason why I pushed the gorgeous stranger away from me - despite his gifted tongue and magical fingers.

Grudgingly, I realized a second too late that I have underestimated his strength because he didn't even budge from my sudden assault. In fact, I was the one who ended up pushing myself back, causing my bottom to slide off the stool and almost falling flat on my ass. _Almost. _His inhumanly fast reflexes had caught me before I could.

I gulped feeling the wetness between my legs trickle down my inner thighs. I bit my lips and demanded my body to breath normally. I shut my eyes tight. From the way our legs tangled with each other, I was almost positive he could feel my arousal as well. My face reddened, praying it wasn't enough to seep through his pants.

"Clumsy." He murmured to himself, looking deep in thought before he met my questioning eyes and gave a deep chuckle.

It was the perfect melody my ears had ever gotten the privileged to hear.  
I would have swooned, begged and pleaded him to take me then and there if it wasn't for the words that came tumbling smoothly out his luscious lips soon after.

I automatically targeted the featured culprit. Locking in on it like a starved African leopard cub preying on a full grown zebra. My throat felt like the Sahara desert, my lips completely parched from the want I felt for him. I moistened my lips and chastised myself, hating my deprived libido.

"Unlike you." He added, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts, but also hypocritically drowning my mind in another round of senseless ramblings.

_'Unlike you.'_ _Me? _Unlike _me_ to be clumsy? Each word weighed heavily on my shoulders. How did _he_ know what _I_ was like?

My eyes widened. _H__is confidence. The sureness of his words._ It could only mean one thing.

My 3rd grade health teacher's hysteric chants rang loudly inside my head: _'Stranger danger! Stranger danger!'_

Followed by my paranoid childhood friend's sing-song voice: _'Stalker alert.'_

Even my own thoughts joined in on the messed up cheers: _He's a serial fucking killer!_

I met his patient gaze. Mine a venomous glare, while his held affection. I pushed away from his warm embrace, ignoring the disgusting flutter of my heart and forced myself to focus on the uncomfortable wrenching and grinding happening at the pit of my stomach.

The palms of my hands became clammy and I could feel beads of sweat breaking out on my forehead upon realizing the lack of fear I had towards this unknown man. Even with all the warning signs, the amount of trust and comfort I felt with him scared me shitless - way more than the thought of all the harm he could do to me did.

_It's probably because you've dated a stalker before._ My mind reasoned. With how strangely I was acting today, I wouldn't be phased even if he said he came from the stars. At this point, I would have believed any theories as long as it gave me an answer to my odd behaviour - no matter how wrong or ridiculous.

"How long have you been-" _Watching me. _My mind finished.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily. I couldn't even get myself to finish the sentence because as twisted as it sounded, I wanted to hear him say he's been watching me for years. And to add to my decreasing sanity, I do confess to feeling flattered when I heard him say he finally found me.

When I turned around to face him again and mustered up enough courage to finish my question, he cut me off and brazenly said, "Too long."

I wrapped my arms around my body to prevent another round of arousal from circulating my body again.

_Yeah, you're fucking dirty. _My mind spat.

"Come here." He said expectantly. His eyes clouding with lust.

I took a few steps towards him, completely subservient to his commands.

"Closer." If it was possible, his use of limited words mixed with his domineering voice turned me on even more. My core anticipating his touch.

He brought up a hand in front of me, his every move responding to mine - _only_ moving when I moved. I don't even know how long I stared at his hand before I finally took it.

Seeing how I was reacting positively to his words, he pulled me to him, his lust evident in the huge bulge I felt pushing on my flat stomach.

He stared deeply into my chocolate orbs, mirroring my want and wonderment. _So they were golden! _I concluded, a small smile slyly gracing my lips.

"Kiss me." He breathed, his hot breath tickling my cheeks.

I did.

He let me kiss and lick his lips, but he didn't let me in. Instead, he took charge again and advanced to a wet, open mouthed kiss before his tongue aggressively entered. Once inside, he slowed his pace and gently massaged the insides of my mouth, savouring the taste, causing me to moan. His fingers played with my hair and gently pulled my ponytail off.

"Be-" He murmured in between kisses, pulling away to place soft kisses on my neck. His teeth grazed along the skin of my collar bone, stopping to give a soft peck at the hollow spot above my sternum.

His hands left my waist and slid them up the sides of my body, my top following along its path. He blatantly stared at my breasts, then looked into my eyes - as if asking for permission.

I arched my back in answer, giving him full access to my erect peaks, which he received with an appreciative grunt.

I cried out in pure ecstasy, raking my hands on his thick hair, pushing him closer - wanting him to take as much of me as possible. I bit my lips, "Mmm - what?" I asked when I realized I hadn't caught his last words.

He gently circled my nipples, my breath becoming nothing more than short, ragged breaths. A surprised gasp escaped my throat feeling his teeth nip at the swollen bud then licking - _flicking_ in an irritatingly slow pace. I whimpered, my body squirming in delight.

"Again. Be. Mine." He repeated, groaning. He grabbed my ass with both hands and squeezed.

_Yes!_

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was how I left the earth.

_Crap. _Second orgasm in one night. Can I get a round of applause please? For the fastest woman to ever reach orgasm - _twice_. Or better yet, nominate _him_ for a Nobel Prize; he was a freaking genius.

"Kagome?" He doesn't look as patient anymore.

I snapped out of my high and landed back on earth. Face first. _Hard_.

Was I really about to say I was owned by a complete stranger? I froze and loosened my hold on his soft hair.

I was throwing myself at him like a shameless slut. I was unquestionably obeying his commands just so I could climax again, like a whore.

_Like some bitch, _I mentally cackled. I shook my head in disbelief, creating distance between us again. "I think that's enough. Get out."

Before he could get a word in, I successfully pushed him out of the bakery and locked the doors.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, interrupting my frantic escape.

"Leaving." I inserted the key into the driver's side, opened it then faced him. "It would be wise for you to do the same."

"What _is_ wise my dear, is not to leave a man hanging." I gasped suddenly feeling him behind me. _How the hell did he get there so fast?_ "My appetite has yet to be sated." I moaned as he pushed his obvious arousal on my back.

I felt his hand on my chest - teasing my nipples with an innocent nudge before going down to my stomach and cupping the V in between my legs. I muffled a moan, leaning both hands on my car for support as his touch intensified and rubbed the bundle of nerves through my soaking wet panties. "Stop." I moaned in protest, but I found my ass getting closer and closer to his front. It would be later on when I find out that my protests were not to cease his ministrations but my patience running out, begging him to rip my thong and fuck me already.

As if reading my mind, he shoved the small fabric to the side.

I moaned in excitement. I could feel his hot breath in my ears, his fingers down below going in between my wet lips. His fingers ever so slowly trailing up my nub and down my pulsing opening, going only as far as the tight entrance before slowly going back up again. Then up. Down. Up once more. Each time he reached the ends, I gasped and quivered. It went on until I couldn't think and all I could feel was his teasing hands on my pool of desire. I could feel my third orgasm coming and almost cried out in anticipation but then he stopped.

Wanting my release, I moved my hips, hoping he'll get it and continue.

"You're insatiable." He whispered, making me shiver and embarrassingly produce more of my juices down there. Giving my nub one last soft flick, he pulled away. I whimpered from the loss. "_Now_ we're even."

I couldn't help but scoff, my eyes almost tearing up like a brat because I didn't get what I wanted.

"Jerk." I whispered, hastily going inside my car and driving away.

How could he be so heartless as to purposely bring a woman to the brink of her orgasm only to intentionally stop before she gets it?

Once I was far enough, I checked the rear view mirror, half-expecting him to be following close behind.

_Fuck. I really was twisted._

* * *

"Where have you been? We're short on staff and people have been marching in and out since the morning rush and I don't see it settling anytime soon." My childhood friend and business partner, Eri rambled.

I guiltily chewed on the insides of my cheek, feeling like a 6-year-old who's just been scolded by her parents.

As soon as I got home last night, I immediately crashed on my comfortable twin-sized bed. One would have thought that sleeping that late would have tired me out, but I actually felt the opposite. I felt refreshed. In fact, I enjoyed it so much that by the time I woke up, it was already brunch.

Wanting to avoid the memories of the mysterious man from resurfacing, I hastily got ready for work. But each time I scrubbed and washed the spots he touched, I _felt_ him. Even when I looked in the mirror, the purplish-pink love bites all over my neck and chest demanded that I remember my shameless actions from last night.

"All special orders were taken care of except for one who refuses to talk to anyone but you because she wants your personal touch in the design." Eri's voice caught my attention again.

I cleared my throat, my cheeks turning bright pink. I had never zoned out at work before. "Give me the phone number."

"Right away, boss." She mocked, handing me a piece of paper with the number written messily on it.

We shared knowing grins. We both knew that I handled the products while she distributed them. I was a people person to some extent, but I was nowhere near as peppy as Eri and her little army was.

"Thanks, now go back out there and make sure everything's running smoothly." I commanded jokingly.

She saluted and winked, "Always so bossy."

I playfully glared at her retreating back.

"Not last night I wasn't." I murmured to myself, taking the hand phone and dialing the number.

"Yes ma'am, we can certainly make that arrangement." I wrote the specifics down and cleared my throat. "So you want 325 cupcakes and a 4 tiered cake. All red velvet with cream cheese icing. And sorry, when do you want them all by?"

I took a pause and listened to her answer.

"Uh-huh. Thank you so much Ms. Okina. I'll forward an email containing some of the possible designs I had in mind - say sometime today or tomorrow?" She agreed. "Perfect! Also, on the day of the party I will have them delivered 2 hours in advance so I have time to finish decorating them. Yup, uh-huh. I will see you next Monday. Once again, congratulations on the company's success and thank you for choosing Sinful Cravings Bakery."

I laughed awkwardly hearing her complimentary remarks before bidding goodbye, hanging up and joining two other bakers.

The rest of the day consisted of mixing, baking, running back and forth to satisfy the heavy flow of hungry customers and also helping out in the front.

It was already afternoon when things finally quieted down, leaving only 3 employees for the night-shift and a few regulars popping in and out.

"I hate to say this because it could be bad karma for the bakery but- " Eri sighed, putting her coat on.

"Then don't say it!" Ayumi, another one of my childhood and very superstitous friend hastily interrupted while I sat on the stool I was pleasured in just last night. I placed my arms on the tall, circular table and almost drooled over my first meal of the day, cream cheese on a fresh-out-of-the-oven plain white bagel. Then again, it could have been a bowl of rice and I still would have ravaged it.

"But I prefer the quiet atmosphere over-"

"For the love of god, Eri. It doesn't matter, you're off." She warned.

I giggled at their exchange.

Ayumi had always had this theory that when one of the staffs comment on the quietness of the store, soon after customers would always swarm the place like flies. I never believed her, but the squeals and multiple chatters happening outside the bakery was enough to make me a believer.

"Now you've done it." She hissed.

"Don't be a lazy ass, I just helped us receive our Christmas bonuses early." Eri patted her in the back, which earned her death glare.

"You're not the one in charge of finances." She hissed as Eri arrongantly walked out the door.

I sighed, getting up and heading to the counter, a little disappointed I didn't get to touch my food.

"It looks like another rush guys - " We heard Ayumi dejectedly say, but after a few minutes of waiting, no one came in.

I decided to peek outside. What could all the commotion be about?

I gasped. Just like last night, a beautiful man was standing outside the store. But _unlike_ last night, this man had midnight dark hair, was a little bigger in built and was surrounded by excited young women.

"The hell?" I whispered, clutching the sides of the door.

"Kagome?" He asked, gently pulling himself out of the horny crowd.

"You?" I answered, quirking a brow.

"My master requests for your presence this evening." He turned around and opened the back door of the slick black limo.

"Depends on who your master is." I said defensively. For all I knew, one of my gangster exes paid this guy to get rid of me.

"Mr. Takahashi." He simply said.

"I don't know a _Mr. Takahashi_." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. "And if he really wanted my _presence_, he should have been here asking me himself."

"Please madame. Mr. Takahashi does not like to be kept waiting."

"It's Kagome. And I refuse." I studied the man. He was huge, but didn't look like he would force me to come, so I continued. "I know you're just doing your job so please tell him that I _do_ have a life and I will not drop everything just because he wanted a date." He nods, closing the door. "Also, a butler in an expensive suit driving a fancy-ass limo? _Please._ If he was trying to impress me, tell him to try again." The man gulped nervously and bobbed his head up and down hesitantly, probably wondering how he'll tell his boss I thought he was an arrogant, spoiled prick.

"Who was that?" Yuka asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know. I thought it was one of my exes, but I don't remember ever dating a Takahashi."

"Stalker alert." She murmured, going in the back to get some more pastries.

I felt my body go light, remembering the man from last night. What was his name again?

_Inuyasha. _My mind chirped.

"Could be." I said softly, my voice sounding a little too hopeful.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone for your time, encouragements, thoughts and/or corrections. I appreciate every single one! Also, if you didn't already notice, I changed and revised the previous chapter and summary just a _teeny tiny little _bit. Thank you - you know who you are!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Interesting." I picked up the expensive china plate and studied its intricate design, critically looking at it for who knew how long before frowning and carefully setting it back. "Too blue." I concluded to myself. "Mmm?" Another beautifully painted plate caught my attention, my brows furrowing at the over-the-top-design. "Too many pink flowers." After about the thirtieth plate, I finally found one I liked. I gasped and held it in front of me, absolutely mesmerized. _It's beautiful._ I studied the red hue, admiring its complex yet simple lines. I sighed. _But it's the wrong colour._

This is why I hated shopping alone. Who knew choosing things as simple as dinnerware required fastidious care?

"So, what is this I hear about trying again?" I felt his hot breath brush the sides of my cheeks. I gasped, sending goose pimples up my arms, my stomach doing back flips; his little stunt causing my hand to jerk and drop the fine china.

"Shit." I hissed, glaring at the immature individual who almost made me wet my pants, and not in a good way either.

"Are you okay?" His smirk deflated, studying my legs and feet for any cuts.

"Peachy." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and bent down, picking up the shards that managed to stray from the pile.

"What are you doing? Get up. They have people for that." He said in impatience, pulling at my wrists a little too hard.

"Ow!" I yelled in a hushed whisper, shrugging his hand away, my anger threatening to burst. "What is wrong with you?"

He took hold of my arms again when he saw me continue my previous actions. "You. _You_ are being difficult."

I shot daggers his way, trying to break free from his tightened grip. "People can get hurt! And if I'm embarrassing you, then please, leave - wait, what are you doing here in the first place? Are you _following_ me?" I huffed in frustration, relaxing my arms so he'll let go.

"No, I am not embarrassed by you." He loosened his hold. "I just didn't want you to cut yourself. And contrary to your belief, I'm quite enjoying the thought of people seeing us together." He explained, a serious expression on his beautiful face.

"And?" I urged him to continue. When all he did was stare, I repeated myself. "Are. You. Following. Me?"

"Yes." His face brightened up as if proud to admit he's my stalker. "I wanted to spend time with you."

"You creep." I said, even if I've been wanting to see him myself. It's been days since the night we first met, but not a day has gone by when I'm not thinking about his voice, his touch, his teasing - _my next orgasm._ "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." He simply stated, adjusting the long sleeves of his red button up. I've got to say, he looked just as delectable that night as he did today. The top accentuating his broad shoulders and muscular arms. His dark jeans suiting him perfectly, highlighting his height.

_Eri_. She must have ratted my location out. If I could entrust anybody to keep my whereabouts from being known, I have made a mistake in choosing Eri. _She's always been a sucker for hot men._

"Besides," he cut in, taking a step forward, "didn't a _certain_ brown-eyed, raven-haired girl tell one of my body guards that if I wanted her company, I needed to confront her myself?"

"So, it was you." I tried to sound unaffected, pushing the urge to skip around the fragile ceramic plates. I gulped, suddenly conscious of his arms snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to his warm mass.

"Pardon?" He asked, amusement swirling in his mischievous eyes as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You know, Mr. Takahashi? The guy that doesn't like to be kept waiting? The guy who tried to _bribe_ a complete stranger to go on a date with him?" I mockingly stated, taking the strand and pushing it back to its original spot.

He laughed lightheartedly, causing his chest to rumble. I felt his hands caress my cheek, brushing the hair that I refused to let him control, out of my face. "Just call me Inuyasha."

My brows crinkled together, wondering if he'd lost it. _Why was he so happy?_

"You're on drugs, aren't you?" I asked, going on my tippy-toes and studying his pupils.

He looked taken aback, looking at my face, trying to figure out if everything I'd just said held any malice or even humour. I guess he got his answer because he suddenly hugged me then gave me a deep, meaningful look. "You can say that."

I didn't know why, but I also wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head on his chest.

"I was positive that women in this day and age appreciated those kinds of gestures." He explained, confusion evident in his words. "I must've been mistaken."

I was going to tell him to fuck off for ruining the moment and being such a judgemental ass, but stopped myself seeing the sincerity and innocence of his tone.

"You definitely did. You should be thankful I was the one to hear this first. If my best friend heard you, she'd be strangling your neck before you finished that sentence." One of his brows came up, as if to tell me that my words were nonsensical.

"Have dinner with me." He bent his head down and softly placed a peck on my lips, his warm touch reminding me of our night together. My juices trickling down and wetting my panties. Still sexually frustrated, I desperately wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him there.

"You two." The owner of the small store pointed an accusing finger at Inuyasha and I, effectlively breaking our starved lips apart. He walked towards us in quick, short strides as he stared at the evidence lying around us. "You know the policy, 'you break it, you buy it.'

"Understood, sir." I apologized, biting my lips and bowing my head in shame. After he's instructed one of his employees to come and make sure to pick up all the pieces, I followed the 40-something short man to the registry. I rummaged through my bag and found my wallet. "How much for the broken plate?"

The owner gave me an incredulous look before composing himself and sliding a box between us. "Unfortunately, that plate you broke was part of a whole." He stared at me hard, making sure I understood each word. "I cannot sell an incomplete set. I'm sorry but you don't have a choice but to buy it all."

I groaned inwardly as I stared at the price. _This freakin' stinks. _It was technically Inuyasha's fault that I dropped it. Then again, I did hold it last. If we're talking sports, I would have been at fault for letting the ball roll out of bounds; the referee wouldn't have given two shits if I complained about the opposing team startling me. "On credit card please." I said, bringing it up for the owner to see.

"Ring it up with this please." Inuyasha said beside me, gently pushing the hand holding my credit card aside. He locked his eyes in my surprised one. "Forgive me?"

I shook my head. "Not until you finish where we left off." I whispered. His grin widened before he focused his attention on his transaction.

Before I could take the box, he beat me to it and asked where I parked.

"No, you paid for it. You keep it." I protested.

"I have no use of it. Besides, my driver left, so I need to hitch a ride home." I glared at him. _He did that on purpose._ Noticing my hesitance, he added, "Can we please hurry this along, my hands are getting tired." He argued back, but contrary to his words, he carried the box as if filled with cotton instead of a bunch of heavy ceramics. "_Please_."

"Follow me."

"Where do you want to go?" He asked behind me.

"My car?" I asked, taking my keys out when I spotted it. I opened the back door. "Right down there is fine."

He set the box in between the driver's and back seat. "I meant for tonight."

"Tonight?" I opened the door and got in, looking up at his astonished eyes.

"For our date this evening." He closed my door, walked around and sat beside me.

"Date?" I turned around to face him. It was my turn to look surprised. "I did not agree to a date."

A smirk formed on his lips. "That kiss said so otherwise."

A tint of pink tainted my cheeks. I cleared my throat, driving out of the parking lot. "Where to?"

"Your place."

"Wait a minute, hold your horses buddy. I was tricked in dating you. It's not an invitation on my welcome mat." _Or my pants._

He chuckled again. "You need a strong man to carry that box and - " He gestured to his body. " - Here he is. At your service."

I sighed in surrender. I pressed the breaks on a red light and faced him. "What do you want from me?"

"Not from you. What I _want_ - " He placed a warm hand on my thigh and kneaded it, " - Is you." My breath hitched in my throat, wiggling at his touch. "Relax." He instructed, pointing ahead. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"You sly bastard - oh!" I moaned, clutching the steering wheel a little tighter as his hand slowly slid higher and massaged my inner thighs.

"Tell me." He broke my internal battle between concentrating on the road and giving into pleasure. "How has my _little kitten_ - "

"Ah." I moaned, feeling his hand press hard on my aching core.

"- Been without me?" He rubbed through the slacks, teasing me even more.

I closed my eyes tight, trying to control the desire with extreme difficulty. Just when I was about to give in to his touch, the sensation dissipated and I snapped my eyes open.

He chuckled, staring at my bewildered expression. "Focus ahead."

If looks could kill. He was such a fucking tease.

I pulled up the apartment parking lot. "Here we are." I watched him go out and open my door. "Thanks. Oh - " I said as he took the box. "And just leave it at the front desk. They'll take care of it."

"Nonsense. I am more than capable." He said, already leading the way.

"You don't have to worry, the elevator's been in maintenance for a while - "

"Kagome." He cut in, effectively sending my heart in overdrive hearing him utter my name. "I lied earlier when I said it was heavy." I bit my lips in guilt. He's completely misunderstood and I felt bad for not even thinking about him. "To me this is nothing - to you? It could be one hell of a trip."

"That's not the reason." I sighed. He turned around, curious. "I don't want you entering my apartment."

A knowing grin was pasted on his lips. He set the box above my car and cornered me between his massive warmth and my cold car. "You're thinking perverted thoughts, aren't you kitten?"

"For someone who's just received a warning that he was going too fast - _from_ the very woman he says he wanted a date from, don't you think you're coming on a little too strong?" I breathed, moaning as he buried his head on my neck. A groan escaping when he licked, nipped and sucked the places he marked days ago.

"Am I?" He questioned, taking my chin and kissing a trail along my jaw.

"I don't even _know_ you." I leaned my back on the car, my body molding in its shape.

"Don't you?" He tilted my head down and kissed my forehead. My eyes. Cheeks. Nose. I giggled at his cheesiness. Then my lips.

"Should I?" My memory's not that bad, but if I met somebody as gorgeous as Inuyasha were to introduce themselves, I was positive I would have remembered. If not his name - _his body_ would have been tattooed in my memories.

"Maybe _this_ will remind you." He plunged his tongue inside my mouth and squeezed my breasts over the fabric. I moaned, pushing more of my globes into his hands. "It's been on my mind for quite some time now." He said in between kisses. "Your clothes. They're different today." My eyes widened, embarrassed. _Is he really saying this now? _I mentally cringed, realizing my thick baggy sweater and slacks. "I don't like it."

My face reddened and pushed him away. I wanted to scream and yell at him for being an arrogant, shallow prick. "I'm sorry nobody can look as good as you in commoner clothes."

He chuckled and brought his hands out for me to take. "You think I look good?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" I gestured at his tall frame, semi-casual attire and beautiful face.

"Have _you_?" He countered, studying me. "Come, beautiful." I stepped forward despite the questions swirling in my head. He moved his hands inside my jacket again. He circled my stomach, sending shivers up my spine. My breaths became pants as he slowly went higher and higher and grabbed my breasts. "With all this fabric, I cannot see nor feel your beautiful body." He finished staring at my thick hoody in disgust.

Did he just say he preferred me with barely anything on? He likes me better when I'm on that slutty outfit?

"You free right now?" He said in haste, devouring my lips with a feverish kiss.

"You can't just change the subject like that!" I moaned, grinding my hips to his.

"What time are you available?"

"Wait." I pant, arching my back.

"I cannot wait any longer."

"Ah!" All protests flew out the window the minute he tweaked my nipples.

"Back to plan A then? Dinner. 6:15. Tonight." He breathed, kissing my neck with each word. "I made reservations at my favourite restaurant - once _you've_ had your fill. _I'll_ have mine." I clamped my legs tightly together, only to realize that something was preventing me from doing it - his leg was in between mine, rubbing the apex of my legs.

"More. Please. More." My voice came out ragged and high pitched. "Fuck." I groaned when he pulled on my nipples.

"Mommy?" A little boy's voice broke the haze in my mind and I pushed Inuyasha away. "That man's hurting her. I heard it!"

His mother looked at the blush in my cheeks, her eyes widening in disgust. "In broad daylight?" She spat, pulling her son away. "How shameless."

"You fucker!" I hissed as soon as they were out of sight.

He pulled me close again.

"Exactly what I was hoping to do to you." He smirked, kissing me on the lips. "I can't wait to fuck your brains out tonight."

"Who said I'll let you?" I whispered, my voice low.

"You didn't." He brought his hand through the elastic waist band and slid along my weeping core. "But my little kitten did."

My heart skipped a beat, his words bringing shame and excitement. But before I had the chance to fully enjoy what he was doing to me, he pulled away again, took the box and with an arrogant grin, headed inside.

_So cruel._

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again for all that commented, favourited and alerted this story! You guys have encouraged me to continue. And because of that, I've got great news, I've created a _very _rough outline of the plot. No ending yet, but it's something! Hooray?

And sorry, this chapter's a little rushed and unedited.

Also, if I do stray, write too little or dragging the story, please let me know. I want to make this story the best of my abilities for you all. Have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

At exactly 6:15, I reached the front desk of my apartment and, as if on cue, spotted Inuyasha entering the building. His handsome form complimented by another beautifully tailored suit.

"Hey." I greeted shyly, walking up to him.

"Hello Kagome." A small smile formed on my lips, noticing his golden orbs darken with desire. His eyes moving down my high glossy black Loubotins, trailing up my long legs, up my tight black spaghetti-strap dress and finally resting on my face. I noticed his tongue sliding along his lips as he stopped at my breasts, studying my already erect nipples. "You're stunning." He said, giving an appreciative smirk.

I felt blood rush to my face, automatically chewing on my lips as I pulled at the bottom of my short dress. _I cannot believe I dressed for him._

"Well, I needed to look decent next to Mr. I-look-good-in-everything." I said, earning a deep chuckle from him, my blush deepening a shade feeling his soft lips on my cheek. He took the coat from my hands and gently placed it over my shoulders for the chilly evening. "Thank you." I said, clutching the material close to my body. He wrapped his muscular arms from behind me and nuzzled my neck. My whole body heating up at the intimate contact, my legs feeling like jelly as his hot mouth caressed the skin there.

"But something's wrong." He murmured, sucking and laving my burning flesh as it melted my insides and pooled down my wet centre.

I leaned my head to the side, giving him more access. "W-what's wrong - ?" I gasped as I felt my hair unravel. My hands went up to try to salvage the hour and a half it took to finally be satisfied with my do. I mentally cursed, feeling it cascade down my head, rendering all my efforts into nothing but a waste of time.

He twirled a strand of loose curls around his fingers and inhaled deeply. "_Much_ better." He concluded, distracting me with a kiss before I could protest.

"Wow." I said as he led me to a luxurious car. "A Lamborghini. How very modest of you." I exclaimed sarcastically. "Here I was expecting a helicopter or a chaufeur to drive us around a gaudy limo."

He laughed, opening the door for me. "My helicopter's in for maintenance and I unfortunately informed my driver that I won't be needing his services today."

"Humble too." I got in the car and looked up at him. "And are you _sure_? Because I remember you saying something along those lines earlier and he still showed up after one single call."

"Sorry about that." He admitted to yet another lie, gently closing the door as soon as I got in. "A matter needed my immediate attention." He continued after sitting beside me.

"Ah. I see, so he didn't leave, you sent him away."_ I knew it._ "But, I will forgive you, since you did help me with that box."

"What a kind saint." He murmured, going up and down my bare legs. Still on edge from his teasing this morning, I opened my legs in invitation. "With such a dirty body."

I bit my lips as his hand slid under my dress, hiking it up. I moaned as he massaged my inner thighs. I don't know how much more I can take. I've been on edge for so long that even my mind's been more focused on finding my release rather than concentrating at work. _If he's planning to leave me hanging again, he needs to -_ I gasped, shivering at his touch as a finger traced the sides of my thong. I held onto his arm with the intention of pulling it out, but used it for support instead. I closed my eyes tight and moved my hips when he successfully invaded my weeping core, caressing my soaking lips. "- Fucking stop!"

And once again, I stared up at him in bewilderment as he listened to my plea and stopped. "I was going to satisfy you." He feigned disappointment and regretably took his hand out and turned the ignition on, a smirk clearly plastered on his lips. "But I guess it'll have to wait."

I glared, regretfully fixing the bottom of my dress. _Bastard._

"Ready to go?"

I nodded, noticing the comfortable silence on our way to the restaurant.

"Here we are." The blonde waitress said, presenting a private table hidden from other customers. "Hope this meets your expectations, Mr. Takahashi."

"Yes." I voiced, despite feeling shunned by her the moment we stepped foot on the extravagant floors of the fancy restaurant. "Thank you." Her smile hardened when the only voice she heard was mine.

"Your server tonight will be Kai." Still refusing to look at me, she continued on with that high-pitched voice of hers. This time, I chose to ignore her. _This bitch_. "Also, here's a complimentary bottle of wine from the owner. Hope you enjoy it!"

Inuyasha simply nodded, seemingly clueless of the woman's advances and thankfully unaware of her large plastic breasts bouncing in front of him. His gorgeous eyes remained fixed on my face, effectively colouring the waitress' cheeks and sending her away. A victorious smile cracked my lips. "Find anything you like?" He asked, leaning forward as I ranked each choices.

I stared at the menu, the lack of price beside each dish a perfect indicator of just how fancy and expensive the place was. "I'm torn between the pasta and the steak." I said, drooling over their description.

"Why not have both?" He asked, sipping at the glass of wine given to us earlier.

"You calling me fat?" I challenged.

"Nothing wrong with having a little more mass." I don't like where this is going. He kept his eyes on me, but the direction of his stare was a little lower; going against of what most would find polite or appropriate. "Especially if those fat tissues targeted those beautiful globes of yours."

"So I'm _flat_ now?" I fumed, crossing my arms across my chest. _He was fucking comparing me to that waitress._

"No, scratch that -" I followed his eyes and noticed them on the swell of my breasts. "- I like yours _exactly_ as they are."

"Ever the romantic." I mumbled, rolling my eyes. I uncrossed my arms and placed my hands on my lap, where they didn't tempt anybody and where he couldn't get my hopes up.

"Hello, my name is Kai. Hope you both are having a great time this evening. May I get you anything to eat tonight?" Our tall waiter, Kai asked, filling Inuyasha's glass with more wine. He did a double-take when his eyes landed on me.

"I'll have the linguine please." I said a little more flirtatious than I intended, giving him the menu.

"Excellent choice ma'am." He blushed, cleared his throat, then turned to Inuyasha. "And anything for you, sir?"

"Medium rare steak." He said, letting the man take his menu as he practically shooed him away.

"Coming right up." He forced a smile on his lips. The smile never faltering, even as he left to report to the kitchen.

"We sharing?" I asked, excited.

He gave me a hard stare, slightly irritated. "I'll think about it."

I scrunched my brows togther. _And here I thought he ordered it for me._

"So," I said, a little lost in what to say, "what happened at work?"

"Some of the guys made a mistake. Cost me big time, but I'll manage." Was his simple answer.

"That's good to hear?" I haven't been on a proper date in so long that I seem to have forgotten proper first-dates etiquette. "I-I mean, it's bad that you lost money but it's good that the situation is still under control. You know?" I rambled on, mentally slapping my forehead and banging it on a wall.

"Thanks." He laughed. "How about my adorable, little baker? How is she fairing at work?"

I smiled. _Did he just call me adorable?_ The comment I received from men were usually,_ 'sexy,' 'hot,'_ or_ 'beautiful'_ but never_ 'adorable.'_

"We've been getting a heavy flow of special orders and walk-in customers, so I guess that flyer ad I posted worked." I chimed. "And I've been experimenting with some new cupcake flavours. You can come by and have a taste if you'd like?"

"If your cupcakes are anything like your cakes -" I felt my cheeks burn this time, remembering that night. "- then I would _love_ to have a taste." He whispered, sipping yet another glass of wine.

I took the glass from his hands, surprising him. "Unless you want me to drive your baby. I think that's enough wine for the day." I warned.

"I have a very high tolerance to alcohol you know." He stated, but didn't take his glass back. Instead, he drank the water on his left. "I will _never_ put you in danger." His eyes held seriousness, almost wanting to force me to believe him. "How about you?" He motioned for the neglected glass beside me.

"I don't drink." I lied.

I wanted to be sober for this date. I was beyond sexually frustrated and if mixed with alcohol, I'm positive the little harlot in me will pop up. If I wasn't afraid of Kai walking in on us, I would have pounced Inuyasha by now; rip that suit open and lick every crevice of his - as I've imagined, fine, chiseled abs. My hands would impatiently move their way to his pants, down the waist band of his boxers and stroke his magnificent length.

I took the glass of water, closing my eyes as I felt the cold liquid travel its way down my stomach. I drank again, but no matter how much I drank or how cool the water was, my body's temperature kept climbing higher and higher.

I moistened my lips, my mind still thinking of his length standing proud in front of me. Oh, how I would love to put him in my mouth. _If I could just -_

"Try it." Inuyasha's voice unexpectedly urged, almost making me spit the water out.

"What?" I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"The wine." He clarified.

I cleared my throat. "O-oh yeah." I agreed half-heartedly, struggling to keep my mind out of the gutter, my thoughts still on the shaft I imagined was his.

"You seem tense." He reached for my hand and drew circles on the opposite side of my palm. "It'll loosen you up."

"Loosen me up?" I tried not to show my desire, but my desperation towards that release was driving me up a wall. I pulled my hand back, trying to control the symptoms his touch brought me. "That _massage_ you gave in the car already loosened me up enough, thank you." I hissed grudgingly.

He smirked. "Patience kitten." He murmured, his eyes fogging with lust once more.

"And, here we are." Kai regretfully cut in, placing the respective dish in front of us. "Enjoy!"

The smell seduced my stomach, allowing me to suppress my desires even just a little bit.

"That was quick." I whispered, my hunger unable to overpower my want.

Instead of oggling the delicious plate in front of me, I found myself watching the flex of his muscle. I would love to watch those arms work when he's on top of me - _holy shit, I was so horny._

"May I?" I asked hastily, already rolling the pasta around my fork, hoping for any kind of distraction.

"Go ahead." He waited for me to swallow before he asked. "Delicious?"

"Uh-huh." I said, my taste buds tasting nothing. It craved for something else. "How about yours?" I squeaked, as he cut a piece.

"Delectable." He said after swallowing. "Want to have a taste?"

I nodded eagerly - and ungracefully scooted over next to him.

He cut a piece for me and fed it in my mouth. "So juicy." I praised in between bites, closing my eyes to savour it. I felt his body tense, causing a swirl of naughty thoughts to form in my head. "Taste this." I whispered lowly, giving him some of mine.

Without question, he accepted, chewed, then nodded, agreeing to my compliments.

"Oh, you got something there." I voiced innocently, pointing to the corner of his lips. "Here." I darted my tongue to swipe the sauce from the corner of his lips. He looked at me, stunned as I licked his lips and initiated a deep kiss.

"Are you _deliberately_ trying to seduce me?" He asked, brushing my lips with each word.

"What do you mean?" I panted in between the contact, my fingers already finding their way to his long, silky hair.

"_This_." He rasped, pulling away from my now swollen lips. He took my free hand and placed it so I cupped his hard erection.

"Shit." I gasped, feeling the large bulge. _And here I thought I was the only restless one. _I began unzipping his pants and slowly slid my hand inside, receiving a groan from him.

I heard his almost out of control moan when I took hold of his length, only the soft material of his boxers between my hands and his semi-hard shaft. I stroked in a slow, steady pace as he buried his head into my neck, his sharp intakes of breath and hardening member encouraging my hands to pump faster, wanting to please him.

I heard him grunt - harshly pulling my hand out when I made my way inside his silk bottoms and touched his wet tip. "If you keep doing that, the whole restaurant would hear our little naughty activity."

"I wouldn't have minded." I took my finger and sucked on it, my eyes locked on his lust-filled ones. I was already far gone. All I wanted was him. His body - his shaft. I wanted him deeply plunged inside of me.

"Fuck." He hissed, placing a hand behind my head. He pushed me towards him as he crushed his lips to mine. "I need to be inside you _now_." He said in a hushed, husky voice.

"Please." I begged, unashamed of how desperate I sounded.

"My home?" He asked, already leading the way, my guilt only lasting a few seconds for our half-eaten meal. "Or yours?"

"Yours." I said. Who knows when my best friend'll be home and bombard my apartment? No way am I ruining tonight.

He drove with haste. His hands clenching the wheel tightly.

Once we arrived, he slammed my body to a wall adjacent to the door and began kissing my neck.

"Keys." I managed to say, my voice thick with desire.

"Front right pocket." He moaned, talking with my skin in his mouth. I dug into his pockets and rubbed his front, earning a growl from him. I giggled then yelped when he slung me to his shoulders. "Such a bad girl." He murmured, smacking my ass playfully.

I couldn't help but moan, despite the sting.

He unlocked the door, went up a few stairs and led us to what I believed was his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and set me down gently. Once on my feet, he cornered me between himself and the wall. He stared up at me, like a panther preying on an elk, our chests moving in an exaggerated manner as he wordlessly asked permission to kiss my lips.

I've had enough of this gentleman shit, I wanted him to take me - hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my lips, ravaging his mouth with mine. Our mouths in sync. I took hold of his tongue between my lips and sucked, laved, then sucked again.

He groaned, grabbing my ass, pulling me closer. I grinded my hips to his.

He unzipped my dress and threw it behind him. Leaving me in nothing but the skimpy material of my undergarment and heels. He weighed one of my breasts in one hand and gave it a gentle peck as it puckered, ready for him.

With a finger, he pushed my thong aside, his thumb circling my aching bead. "Please." I begged, pushing my hips forward.

"Tell me what you want, Kagome." His finger glazed over my opening and went back to circling my sensitive bud again.

"Touch me, _please!_" I cried out.

"I am." He teased, pushing harder into my slit.

"Fuck! Enter me already." I panted, throwing foreplay out the window.

He took a free hand and kneaded my ass again, hoisting me up his body. I circled my legs around his waist, dry humping his pants, wanting to satisfy my core. "So hasty, kitten." He took my lips to his, our hunger for each other evident in our open-mouthed kisses.

I pulled away, leaning my head and back to the wall when I felt a hand squeeze my breasts. "Oh! More. More!" I screamed, raking my hand to his hair. He dove his head down and tasted one of my peaks.

In between my cries and moans, he managed to pull his pants and boxers down. A strangled sob left my throat feeling his thick, hard length trace my feminine wet lips.

_When did he take my panties off? Who the hell cares?_ I closed my eyes, feeling him enter my tight, pulsing core. He pulled out. Then in. Each time, only entering the tip.

"Inuyasha." I cried out, almost sobbing at the want. "Please."

"Not yet baby." He groaned, "You're too fucking tight." And with that I felt two fingers inside me, pumping, twisting. His other hand under me supporting my weight.

My body writhed in response, spreading my legs to allow him more access.

"So responsive." He murmured, flicking his tongue on a rosy nipple, while he scissored a finger inside me. The fast, even pace of his touch brought the pleasure snowballing out of control inside of me.

"Oh. My - Fuck!" I moaned in annoyance when he slowed his ministrations. The change of pace decreasing the sensation at first, but surprisingly easily and quickly gave me the orgasm I've been fantasizing about for days. I unravelled in his hands, my mind exploding and my body shaking with pleasure. His finger and tongue continuing what they were doing, prolonging the sensation.

He gently laid me at the end of the bed and kneeled in front of me. I made a strangled protest when I felt his hands on my inner thighs, opening my legs wider for him to see. "You're so beautiful." I felt his hot breath on my core making me shiver.

"Oh!" Was my only response as he swiped his tongue along my slit and gathered up the remnants of my release.

He stared at my wetness, then my eyes. An excited glint in his eyes, licking the side of his lips.

"So juicy."

* * *

**A/N: **Had a really hard time with this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you do, let me know. If not, please be kind. And as always, I would love to thank all that support this story again. Some of you guys are so funny btw and some encourage me to keep writing! Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_"So juicy."_

"Mmm." I moaned, feeling myself cream from hearing my own words leave his mouth - its meaning changing from an innocent appreciation for food to one filled with sexual innuendos.

"You're not a virgin -" He suddenly said, trailing kisses along my ankles as he got rid of my heels. I held my breath as he traced a finger up my quivering legs and bent down to run a tongue along my inner thighs. I shuddered at his touch, my breath coming out fast and uneven. "- Are you?"

I froze, his words clearing the haze of lust in my brain._ Is he playing dumb or just plain stupid?_

He gently inserted a finger inside me. The greedy muscles of my opening throbbing around the lone digit. I moaned, circling my hips. _I want something thicker, something bigger._ I squirmed, planting my feet on the edge of the bed so I can better control my hips and thrusts of his finger. "You be the judge."

His grin widened, amusement swirling in those beautiful eyes of his. "I think I already know, but -" He hooked his finger inside me, stretching the walls of my centre. "- Enlighten me." My core sucked his offering, squeezing around him tightly so he doesn't pull out. The juices of my arousal lubricating his fingers, unfortunately _and_ fortunately allowing him to slide in and out easily.

I leaned on my elbows and met my hooded eyes with his clouded gaze. Without breaking contact, I watched him bow his head towards my wet core. I sucked in a breath, lifting my legs, bracing for his next move. I bit my bottom lips, loving the feel of his warm breath. I gave a strangled moan when I felt that talented tongue of his worship my outer lips and used that irresistable mouth to suck on my neglected nub. All the while, his fingers moved in and out of me.

I felt his other hand on my inner thigh, keeping me in place - ensuring I stayed wide open for him. My opposite leg automatically hooking over his broad shoulders to reduce the space between his touch and my starved core.

He made a sound of approval at my advancements. "A little disappointed I couldn't be your first -" He nipped at my thighs, causing my hands to fly to his hair. "- I would have enjoyed teaching you everything there was to know about love making."

I let go of his silver locks, my hands resting on his cheeks, bringing him up to meet my eyes. I bent down to capture those lips, tasting myself and heightening the experience. "Then teach me." I breathed, softly kissing each cheek. "If it's_ love making,_ I know nothing."

A flash of desire burned in his eyes. He smiled lovingly at me, taking my hand and kissing it. "It'll be my pleasure."

"But first -" I rasped, taking my hand back and standing up, leaving the comfort of the California king bed. His curious gaze earning an impish grin from my lips. "- I want to know all there is to know about making love to _this_." I kneeled in front of his large frame, taking his hard, magnificent shaft into my hands. I took my time in stroking him, enjoying the sound of his breathless pants. "What's the first lesson, _sensei?_" I asked, unconsciously tightening my grip.

His face scrunched up. "Loosen your hold sweetheart." He said in a dangerously low tone.

_Oh god. _My eyes went wide, his warning causing the panic button ringing in my head. _Please don't tell me he got turned off by my hasty actions._

"S-sorry, I-I-" I choked, immediately letting go and shying away. "I guess I was too eager." I mumbled, afraid he'll tell me to grab my things and leave.

_Why the hell was I so paranoid?_

He took me by the chin and lifted it so he was staring at my apologetic brown orbs. He surprised me by chuckling. "Did you lie to me?"

I raised one brow. "About?"

"Your virginity." He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. _Now he thinks I was some inexperienced slob. Awesome._

An exaggerated wince was on his face as he palmed his hard-on and gently stroked himself. "Because that was a virgin move."

"Shut up." I blushed, but kept my eyes glued to what he was doing. _Fuck. He was so sexy._

"Make up for it." I could tell he was up to no good by the playful smile on his lips.

_He's going to keep me from getting an orgasm again. I just know it. _I pouted. "You're such a jerk."

"Apologize."

"That's it? But I already said sorry." My voice came out a little more ecstatic than it should have, excited by the thought of my orgasm.

"Not to _me."_ He looked down at his length when I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Apologize to _him_."

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Come on." He chuckled. "Tell him you're sorry."

I giggled at his teasing. "You kinky son of a bitch."

"My mother is not a dog." He laughed along.

I went on my knees again and faced his long, hard shaft standing proud in front of me. I carefully took him in my hands. "I'm sorry, I only wanted to pleas you." I whispered, stroking him gently.

"You're odd." He moaned, taking hold of my hair. "I was kidding."

"Guess _I'm_ the kinky one." I smirked, pecking the tip.

"You're too fucking cute." He whispered, guiding my body up and without warning, gave me the most mind blowing french kiss I've ever received in my entire sexual life. To simply put it - he was _fucking_ my mouth.

"Lesson two then?" He asked in between the swirls and smacks of our kiss. I attacked his lips like a starved overweight little boy who's missed a meal and was staring at chocolate cake. I tangled my tongue with his. _Coated with chocolate fundant and filled with chocolate ganache. Or better yet, Inuyasha's sexy body topped with -_ "Kagome?"

"Yes. Me." I agreed, imagining myself on top of him, riding him.

He chuckled. "Has something else caught your attention?"

"Jealous?" I asked, my thoughts collecting sense when he pulled away.

"Depends on what you're thinking about."

I looked down between his legs in answer. He followed my gaze as I licked the remains of our exchange on my lips. "Step two?"

"Lick me." He husked.

"Mmmm. Just what _I_ had in mind." I slid my tongue along his long length before swiping the bead of pre-cum pouring out from its head. The musky taste coated my taste buds, sending a wave a pleasure to wash over my body and crash between my thighs. He thrusted forward, surprised by my touch.

"Now take that delicious mouth of yours and suck me." His eyes were clouded, his voice thick with lust.

I eagerly followed his instructions, took the wet tip into my mouth and sucked hard. A low growl sounded somewhere inside his throat, his hands capturing my hair. I could tell he was trying to resist plunging himself into my small mouth. "Such a tease."

I groaned in protest, wanting to yell at him, tell him how much of a tease _he_ was to me. _Let's see how you like it._

Before he could fully enjoy the sensation, I took him out of my mouth and licked his tip like it was the best popsicle I've ever tasted. He groaned, leaning his head back, his chests heaving in short pants. I put a little more of him in the hot cavern of my mouth. I began pumping slowly, only sucking when I was at the end. When he tensed, I quickly pulled out. He groaned.

I licked his tip again then took him in my mouth, a little deeper this time.

"You wicked girl." He accused. A frustrated, yet amused expression on his face. I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead, a few profanities leaving his mouth. His brows wrinkling together as he fought to find his release.

"What did you say?" I playfully chomped a good chunk of him.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"That's what I thought." I stated, trying my best to push the smile from spreading across my lips.

I went back on my task, doing the exact same thing and pulling back when I knew he was close. I kept going until I felt him at the back of my throat, I swallowed to keep from gagging.

"You feel so fucking good." He moaned, glad he didn't take control, despite his hold on my hair and the small thrusts of his hips.

That was all the encouragements I needed. I began pumping - deep and fast. I wanted to feel him in my mouth as he reached his orgasm. He groaned loudly, urging me to go faster and suck harder. His body tensed as he tugged on my hair, attempting to pull himself out, but I remained where I was, the sting of my scalp causing pleasure to pool down below. I moaned feeling his seed hit my throat as I drank. I pulled out coughing when I realized I couldn't swallow all of him, the thick, hot liquid coating my upper body.

"That was -" I coughed, not knowing how to finish my sentence.

He brought my eyes to meet his concerned ones. "Are you okay?

"You're shitting me, right?" I slapped his hand away and went down on him again, cleaning him up. "That was as good to me as it was to you, you know?"

"You are -" He shuddered when my mouth closed on him. "- Really something." He took hold of my chin and brought me on my feet. "B." He whispered, groaning at the sight of me as he in turn, cleaned me up.

"B?" I moaned, arching my back when I felt his slick tongue make its way down my ribs and up my breasts, stopping to tweak my hard peaks.

"Your grade." He chuckled, taking as much of my mounds into his hot mouth, his tongue working its magic.

"The hell. You -" I gasped, feeling him tend to my other breast. "- You were evaluating me?"

"Uh-huh." He took a nipple in between his teeth and nibbled.

"That bad, huh?" I voiced, now conscious of my advances.

"Would have been higher if you pulled out when I wanted you to." He grinned, going back to ravage my nipples, which was desperately reaching for his mouth.

"Much higher?" I asked, hoping that my touches pleased him. That his ridiculous grading system was due to my being unable to follow instructions, rather than my mouth lacking in this particular skill.

"What a sight you are." He grinned, licking the fluid that splattered on my face. "I like me on you."

"Answer me." I pressed on. "Would it have been?"

He stopped what he was doing and laughed. "What does it matter? I was kidding, kitten."

"Then stop looking so serious when you do!" I scoffed, pushing him away and turning my back. "Besides, it matters to me! How the hell would I know how to please you if you don't tell me."

He studied the seriousness in my voice and sighed. "I get it." He pulled me by the waist, hugging me from behind. "You get an A fucking plus."

"Oh great." I jokingly complained. "How am I going to top that now?"

"There is no pleasing you, is there?" He asked, one of his hands squeezed my breasts while the other travelled down my stomach and straight down to my moist centre. He glided three of his fingers down - two fingers pushed out on my outer lips, presenting his middle finger to my sensitive bundle of nerves. I gasped when he finally rubbed me. His finger moving in an impossibly fast pace, causing my whole body to curl up in pleasure. "That's no good." He left my breast and took hold of my jaw, bringing it back to face him. He sat on the bed with me sitting in front of him, his semi-erect front pushing on my back. "You need to keep your body open for me at all times baby."

I complied and spread my legs wide, arching my back, so he can reach my mounds easier. I bit my lips as the pleasure increased ten-fold.

"That's a good girl." His breath tickled my skin, sending a wave of pleasure throughout my body. "Here's your reward." He nibbled on my ears, pulled on my nipples and flicked my exposed bud.

"Please." I begged, my hand reaching back to push on the back of his head. I flung my body back and leaned on his shoulder. I took his lips and gave him a yearning open-mouthed kiss. "I need you inside - _now_."

He responded by shoving a finger inside me. "What else, Kagome? Tell me."

"No." I moaned. "I need more."

He inserted another finger.

"No. I want -" I gasped as another one went in, slowly sliding in and out of me. I thrusted my hips, following his rhythm. "No! I want -" I cried, reaching for his hard-on. "This! I want this inside me. Thrusting fast. Deep. Deep. _Deep_ inside!"

"That's what I like to hear." He growled, turning me around, gently placing me on the soft bed and positioning my body below him. "And because you begged so nicely -" I arched my back, my hips squirming in delight at the feel of him entering my soaking wet entrance. "I will give you what you want."

"Ah. Fuck!" I closed my eyes tight, feeling my opening fill up with his shaft. One hand took hold of my waist to keep me from thrusting. "You're so big." I proclaimed, sucking in a deep breath as I felt him sliding in slowly.

"Tight." He groaned, struggling to control the urge to plunge into me. "Are you okay?" He asked once he finally fit as much of him as he could. My walls closed up on him, pulsing around his thickness.

I nodded and he began to move. A slow and calculated thrust followed another slow, calculated thrust.

"Faster!" I gasped, desperately clinging onto the sheets.

He moved faster, both of his hands on each side of my head. I took this chance to wrap my legs around his waist, meeting him half way; controlling the rhythm and amping the speed up.

I could feel my orgasm within reach. I threw my head back and allowed my body to take control - racing to capture my release. "Yes! Oh, fuck! Yes! There! Just like that! Fuck!" I chanted as my mind blanked and the only thing I was aware of was his shaft filling me to the hilt before he thrusted violently inside me. "Y-es!" I shouted in victory as my mind expoded into a million pieces.

He kept up with his thrusts, keeping me in ecstacy. He moaned my name as he, himself found his release. I felt his muscular arms wrapped around my body, slowly circling his hips to prolong the pleasure.

I exhaled and inhaled deeply, almost whimpering when he pulled out of me. He collapsed beside me, his chest rising as mine fell. "That was -" I began, but I couldn't for the life of me, find the right words to say. Instead, I said the first word that popped in my head. "- Fuck."

"No kitten -" He pulled me, so I was on top of him. "- That is what you call making love." He husked, using his elbows to pull himself up and reached up to capture my surprised lips.

I moaned feeling him harden under me. _This man is a beast. _"Already?"

"Is that a problem?" He chuckled, grabbing my breasts and squeezing them.

"No fair." I moaned, placing my hands on his hard chest for support. "I'm in charge." I gave an appreciative sound and began rubbing my wet curls with his hard shaft.

"Fuck." He bit his lips and massaged my ass before he guided my core to his length.

"Holy shit." I gasped, already moving my hips.

"Inuyasha!" I heard somebody call, effectively snapping us both out of our lustful thoughts.

"Shit." He groaned, gently pushing me off him and wrapping my body up in the blanket. Seeing as this was my cue to leave, I clutched the blanket close to me and gathered up the little clothing I had.

"Your front door was open!" The voice was closer now. I put my dress on with lightning speed but because I couldn't find my underwear, I left it out. "You're lucky! I could have been a robber." I heard the jangling of the door knob.

"I have company!" Inuyasha yelled back, annoyance clear in his voice.

"What would aunt and uncle say if -" The door opened, showing a stunned little boy dressed up as some type of animal. "What happened here?" He gestured both hands in front of him. "What -"

_Crap! _I watched in horror as the innocent, orange-haired boy took my thong in between his fingers.

"- Is this string thingy doing here." He stared at it as if trying to figure out its functionality.

I blushed, unable to look up.

Inuyasha groaned, irritated. From my peripheral vision, I could see his fully clothed form walking towards the intruder and revealing the embarrassed raven-haired woman he'd just fucked a few seconds ago. Me!

"Oh! You've got a lady friend." He ignored Inuyasha's furious strides and skipped towards me, studying me up and down. "Hello!" He smiled. "I'm Shippo. The last shifter fox demon-"

Inuyasha picked him up, grabbing my thong from his hand and led him out the bedroom. "Shut! She is -" his voice faltered as he lowered his voice.

"Oh!" Shippo popped his little head out from Inuyasha's large, bulky frame. "Nice to meet you human!"

Inuyasha grumbled while I giggled. "Nice to meet you, Shippo."

"See, she doesn't care." He chimed, running up to me.

"Shippo." Inuyasha warned, causing Shippo to freeze instantly. "Get out."

"Wait." I interjected. "You're not letting a young boy roam around the streets at this hour, are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm merely sending him to his room." He stated, his words effectively calming me down.

The little boy's tail wagged, his ears perking up hearing my name, his pouty lips going up in a whimsical smile. _What a very realistic costume. _

"Fine. See you around, Kagome the human."

I smiled wide. "Nice to meet you, Shippo the shifter fox."

"Demon." He added.

"Shifter fox _demon_." I repeated. "I'll remember next time!"

An impish smirk spread across his lips before he slowly dissolved into thin smoke and disappeared. My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. "He disappeared." I whispered, only half aware of my knees giving out on me.

"Fucking brat." I heard Inuyasha hiss.

* * *

**A/N: **I was really excited to write this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. And also, I experimented on this chapter a little, so I hope nothing was too weird.

Thank you for giving my story a chance! But, what's wrong with my summary? Boring? Uninteresting? I'm glad some of you get my attempt at humour, lols. And thank you for all your kind praises, ya'll keep me writing. P.S. Inuyasha will show his ears soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's Inu-yasha.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Fucking brat." Inuyasha mumbled, disrupting the jumble of thoughts that bombarded my brain. "He always made this part so difficult." He spoke in annoyance, talking like I was already out of the room.

I blinked a few times, unable to comprehend the incident that happened in front of me, my trembling hands covering half of my face and my body collapsing from shock; my legs sprawled in an unlady-like manner in front of me. He darted his gaze between my legs and from the twinkle in his eyes, I could tell he enjoyed the view. I shivered as another round of pleasure surged throughout my body. I quickly clamped my legs together, hiding my wet core. I targeted the hand holding my thong, blushed and asked for it. He chuckled and shook his head as I glared in response and resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"Explain now." I said, trying to find logic. "No, please tell me that was magic - a trick of some sort." I lifted my head, so I stared up at his intense eyes, my neck straining from the position, his shadow swallowing my seated form.

For some reason, I had hoped he'd encourage my ignorance in the situation and let me go, but from the very short time I had known Inuyasha, I can already tell he wasn't the type to lie.

When I asked him if he was a stalker - _my stalker, _he didn't deny it. In fact, he seemed to be gloating about the creepy hobby. I mentally laughed, scoffing at the thought. I knew all this too, yet I still went out with him. And why? Because I fucking wanted the big O no other individual out there was talented enough to give me.

"Your eyes weren't deceiving you." He worded his sentence with careful precision. His face was blank, making it impossible to even guess what was going through his head.

Goose flesh rose up my arms and legs as his words sunk in. _So Shippo did disappear. He. Freaking. Turned. Into. Smoke. _My heart beat rapidly inside my chest. So much so, that I was afraid it would betray me and run off.

"Is that why he kept calling me human? Why he had ears and a tail? Is he really a -" I stopped, trying to think of a polite way to describe the little boy but because of a lack of description, I settled with, "- You know." I shrugged to myself. Better than calling him an_ it. _Besides, even if I tried, I couldn't say the D word. If I did, it felt like I was summoning Satan just so I could beg him to take me for an eternity of suffering.

"A what?" There was an edge to his voice. "Spit it out, Kagome." His jaws tightened as his hands clenched and loosened repeatedly on his sides. He was pissed and it seemed like he understood the meaning to my hesitance.

"A shifting fox or whatever." I shook my head lightly, trying to put things together, but none of this made any sense.

"Shifter fox demon." He corrected, emphasizing each word in an attempt to drill it in my brain. "The child's family, his whole kind died in the Great War. He's the only one left so my family took him in."

I gulped. The fact that he was an evil creature overshadowed my empathy towards the orphaned child. "You willingly adopted the devil?"

"Not _the_ devil - _a_ demon." He had a smirk on his face this time.

I gasped then exhaled in an exaggerated manner. "When you say _a demon_ -" I whispered. "- You mean there's more of them?" I didn't even try to hide my fear, my voice getting louder with each word. I hurriedly scanned the room in search for any more demons, but stopped as soon as I spotted his head bob up and down.

"And you're okay with that? You know he -" I shook my head, paranoia creeping in like red dye on water. "- _they_ could be dangerous!" I warned, thinking of all the possible trouble and harm they could do to him.

He gave a dark chuckle. "I'm not afraid of a mere squirt like him. If anything, he should be terrified of me." I looked at him bug eyed, my heart hammering inside my chest. My extremities feeling numb. This cannot be happening. How stupid was I not to consider that he could be like Shippo too. _Fuck!_ I had sex - no, freaking made love with this man. _This thing. _I stiffened, looking down at my stomach in horror. _Are babies growing inside of me right now - gnawing on my flesh?_

"What the hell." I managed to croak, unable to hide the disgust on my face when he offered his hand in front of me.

He sighed heavily. "Just like Shippo, I'm also a demon." As soon as he finished his sentence, animal ears sprang free on top of his head.

"Y-your head!" I yelped, pointing to his ears as he held a chuckle. "Fuck you." To think I gave my body so easily - to a demon of all creatures. "This isn't funny." I panicked. "Why? Those - what -"

"These?" He interjected, lightly pulling on them, somewhat of a gesture to stretch them out. I would have found that cute, but I was much more horrified than amused at this point.

His ears moved, causing my body to over react and twitch.

He sighed. "What the hell are you so afraid of? People wear these to heighten their sexual experience, don't they? Why is it suddenly terrifying when it's real?"

"W-werewolf!" I practically screamed, cursing myself for leaving my silver necklace on top of my dresser.

"You have got to be kidding me." He snarled, allowing me to catch a glimpse of his long, sharp fangs.

"V-vampire!" I jumped. Unless he was secretly a part of the Cullen's vegetarian club from Twilight and only drank animal blood, I'm literally dead meat.

Vegetarian club. I would have laughed if I wasn't praying for my life or imagining grotesque scenarios in my head. I closed my eyes tight and held my breath, foolishly hoping that feigning death or avoiding sudden movements will trick him into thinking I was dead. I bit my lips to stop them from shaking as I watched him take a few steps towards me. I didn't realize I was crab-walking backwards, with my ass mopping the floor until I hit the wall.

He gave a humourless laugh. "Don't compare me to those idiotic creatures, sweetheart. I can't believe they allowed mere humans to discover them so easily."

I was beyond confused. Why was he telling me all this? Couldn't he have just agreed that Shippo was an aspiring magician and end this pathetic guessing game? Honestly, that's all I wanted to hear right now. So why not lie to a total stranger? Unless - "What do you want from me?" I tried to maintain an even and calm tone, but my traitorous voice irritatingly cracked when I uttered the last word.

"We've already discussed this." I could tell he was trying to keep his composure. His voice softened at his next words, locking those gorgeous golden orbs on mine. "I want you." His words spread a familiar warmth and gentleness throughout my body and I remembered every touch, caress, and thrusts. I remembered how his body felt against mine, how his seed tasted in my tongue. His shaft felt inside me. How his tongue tangled with mine - I snapped my eyes open remembering his fangs. _Shut up brain! _I chastised. _What the hell was I thinking? He's a monster!_

"If that's it then you already had me." My hands searched for my heels, all while trying to keep my eyes on him. Who knows when he'll disappear and kill me.

Why didn't I ask myself this earlier? His eyes were freaking gold - his hair silver. Why didn't I question those features further? Then again, with hair dyes and coloured contacts nowadays, I guess it was reasonable of me not to suspect anything.

_Besides, the look suited him to the T. _My mind defended, but I knew that I just couldn't accept the fact that I let myself go along with everything.

"I don't just want your body. I want all of you." Hurt filled his voice and I felt a tinge of guilt knowing I was the one who's caused it.

I was about to apologize again but another thought scared me.

"Wait -" I whispered, cocking a brow. _All of me?_ He just had a freaking taste of my body, now he wanted my soul. I gasped as I reached conclusion. I put my hands around myself, trying to control the cold air that embraced my body. "That's why you asked if I was a virgin." I pointed an accusatory finger. "You fucking bastard. Is this some type of game. Or was I just a mere sacrifice to you?" _Oh my god. What do they do in sacrifices? But I wasn't a virgin though - what do they do with non-virgins? _A flash of Inuyasha feasting on my organs flashed through my head. _Holy shit!_ "But now that you had me, had your way with my body and found out I wasn't a virgin, you're going to eat me!" I swallowed a sob, even I could tell hysteria took over all of my emotions.

"Can you _please_ calm the fuck down." He growled, immediately shutting me up. "Kagome." His voice was softer, seeing my body jump in surprise. He was looking down at my coiled form, thankfully leaving a distance between us. "Virgin sacrifice? Eat you? What world are you in?"

"What world are _you_ in?" I repeated stubbornly.

"This is my world." He looked away from me, but not before I saw his brows scrunch together. "For now."

"For now? How many virgins do you need till you can open the portal?" I asked, already listing the few names of goody-two-shoes in my head.

To my surprise, I heard a guffaw. I looked at him and found him clutching his stomach as he bowed and leaned on a nearby wall.

"Don't you think you're being a little too -" I scowled as his boisterous laughter interrupted me, hating the fact that he wasn't taking this seriously. Then again, why should he? I was the one left in the shadows.

"How many what? Virgins?" He snickered. "I don't need virgins, I just need to be me. A-and -" He said mid-laugh. "Where do you find your fu-fucked up information? And portals?" He wiped a tear, finally calming down. "Good one."

_Jerk._

"You know what?" I cleared my throat, trying to hide my embarrassment. I slowly straightened my body up, my body bracing itself against the cool wall. "I'm done playing 20-questions. So if you let me go, I'll forget what I saw, what I heard and I won't report you." I said, my knees shaking as I presented the sharp end of my heels as weapon.

His laughter stopped. He bore his eyes to mine. "You humans are so naive. You really think you can hurt me with that?" His eyes darkened, sending murderous glares at my heels. I half whimpered and sobbed as he aggressively took my wrists and slammed it over my head. I struggled, trying to pry him off me, but even I knew I was no match to this bear. "Who are you going to report to, the authorities?" His hot breath burned my skin. A strangled sound left my mouth, tilting my head higher when I felt his fangs scrape along my neck. "Do you understand what nonsense you'll be spouting if you do? No one will believe you." Tears pooled on the rims of my eyes and even with my best efforts, I couldn't stop them from flowing down my cheeks. I had never been more petrified. "Think about -" Sniffle.

He let go of my arms and backed away as if burned. I grudgingly wiped my tears, biting my lips to prevent it from quivering.

"Kagome -" I twitched, rubbing my sore wrists. "I do not like to be threatened." He explained, waiting for a response, but when I said nothing, he continued. "Baby, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't be afraid of me."

_How could I not?_ I might not know what he was, but I knew these kinds of men. They have moods; laughing one minute and beating the crap out of me the next. They tell me all sorts of bullshit that will string me along and I always fucking fall for it. _Not this time. _I stood up straight and gathered up all my courage.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." I tried to state my dominance, but my teary eyes and shaking body probably wasn't helping.

"I will never hurt you." He said again. I shook my head.

"You already did." I said, looking at my reddening wrists. "I don't want to see you ever again." I had all the intention of glaring at him and stomping away, but the look of defeat on his face, the remorse only allowed me to manage a confused wrinkle of my brows instead. I cursed under my breath, hating the fact that my stomach twisted and dropped upon seeing the forlorn expression on his face.

"Please," he begged. "I cannot lose you now."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head as tears threatened to fall once again. Why was the thought of ending this making me cry? I should be thanking the heavens that he wasn't forcing me into doing anything I didn't like. "I want to leave, Inuyasha." I begged. _The sooner this ends, the less it'll hurt._

In a blur, he was in front of me. "Then close your eyes." His voice was quiet. I don't know why I obeyed, but I did as told and lowered my lids. "Think of home." I did, almost sighing at the feel of his body. I thought of my one bedroom apartment on the eighth floor, imagining his body as the blankets folded neatly on top of my mattress. I sighed, knowing it doesn't match his warmth. "Goodbye Kagome." His deep, melancholy voice punctured my lungs, my breaths transforming into shallow heaves. It banged on my heart, its tempo suddenly accelerating.

In that moment I regretted my words. "Wai -" It was too late. An incessant ringing filled my ears. My vision blurred, the world spinning around me in a nauseating speed and I found myself gasping, sitting up and frantically searching around my dainty twin-sized bed.

"No." I whispered in panic. I knew it wasn't from the fear of him anymore, but the absolute terror his goodbye brought upon me.

I didn't have much time to ponder the question of what will become of us because the doorbell chimed all around me. I got up quickly, secretly wishing it was him on the other side of that door. Glancing at the clock situated on my wall and noticed it was a little over passed 9.

I held back the disappointment when I saw my best friend and next door neighbor, Sango standing outside my apartment. It was funny because I was always excited of her arrival. She had a very unstable schedule and was usually gone weeks at a time without notice.

"So, heard about your break up." She looked at me with obvious guilt in her expression, one hand presenting a tub of my favourite ice cream flavour. "You look terrible!" She noted my bee's nest of a hair, the dark circles under my eyes and wrinkled dress. "How long were you guys together? Like half a year?"

I blushed as soon as I closed the door behind her. I've totally forgotten about him. How long had we been together again? I searched my brain for the answer I would have for sure had known two weeks ago, but came up with nothing. "Oh right. Yeah, somewhere around there." I mumbled, watching her sit on the couch while I grabbed two spoons. "And aren't you a bit too late for this news?" I asked accusingly, blaming her for the disturbing images that flashed through my mind. Sango bit her pink lips and I cringed in realization. "Oh no he didn't. I swear, if he wasn't your brother I would beat him up - to think I even gave him and his girlfriend an early off."

"Like you could." She mocked. "We both know that beneath all that threat, lies a big softie." Her voice came down in a small whisper.

"Don't tell me you're falling for me again?" I joked, hugging her by the waist and pulling her close.

"Sorry, but that ship's long sailed." She laughed in remembrance. "Besides, I like them modest." I looked at her curiously. "He told me what you were wearing, you little slut."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that and I'll pretend your brother wasn't oggling me in that get up." I almost chuckled at the look in her face. "And modest my ass, Miroku is far from modest. It's still a wonder why you fell for such a womanizer."

"Ex-womanizer." She retorted, then locked eyes with mine. "So, tell me about this new guy."

I gave her a surprised but innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, girl. I knew it the moment you opened the door. You were expecting him, weren't you?" _Urgh, I should have known. _I can never hide anything from Sango, her instincts were always up to par. "That short dress. Swollen lips. You were laid last night. I know it wasn't that ex of yours since he never took the time to come here."

"Maybe I came home last night."

She gave an unconvinced, "Uh-huh."

So I gulped and gave in. "Well- "

I snapped my head up, almost jumping for joy when I heard my phone ring. _Saved by the bell!_

"Hello?" I greeted after pressing the answer button. "Eri! What's up?" I asked surprised.

"What do you mean what's up?" She scolded. "Have you forgotten you owned a bakery - that the most important order of the week is due tomorrow? We finished baking and decorating the cupcakes according to your instructions, but you have a freaking cake waiting for you to decorate."

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I'll be there in 30 minutes." I gave the floor a look of apology before I hung up. I took a quick shower as I allowed Sango to stuff her face with the ice cream she bought for me. Once I was done changing and drying my hair, I practically dragged Sango out with me. "Sorry Sango, let's catch up next time."

She quirked a suspicious brow. "Fine." And I ran to the stairs, clumsily placing a light jacket over me and headed to the bakery.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the very late update and only giving a filler chapter! The next chapter will be up sooner, promise. And as always, much thanks to those who favourited, reviewed and followed! Ya'll are the best! ^^ Oh and thank you for the feedback!


End file.
